Water Witch
Pre-Entropy History No change Post -Entropy History Cathy Page started life with a rebellious streak in nowhere Nebraska. A good student, she soon found little company as she would occasionally have outbursts riling against teachers, flipping them off, or occasionally caught stealing. When she started an interest in the occult, it scared off most of her schoolmates. However, while studying wicca and other nature centric religions she felt a pull to the oceans and to the counter cultures she had heard about. Two days after graduation, she packed up her meager belongings and headed to San Niebla. She found what she needed fast, a decent job at a restaurant, a room in an ocean side room, a group of friends that seemed to understand her, all of which she attributed to her faith. Soon, she was living the life she always wanted to and living with the sea every day. Until Golden Triscale found San Niebla and hit it hard. The tech booms made San Niebla almost unlivable with rent increases and riots, not to mention the Unicorn Blight. By that point, she had been living out of a tent on the beach near the nudist section just to keep her sanity. But everything was getting too packed, too expensive, too mundane. On the coming and dispersal of Xenex, a wave of metas were created. Cathy, fairly close to the instance at the time, and meditating, absorbed the xenex particles and survived. In her mind, suddenly the water obeyed her. It wanted to help her, and she could feel it too, riding on the waves as if surfing but only in her bare feet. Embracing her new nature, as well as reflecting her beliefs and style, she called herself Water Witch and made an outfit like steampunk Wicked Witch of the West. She used her power slowly and carefully at first, small robberies here and there, using water to invade a safe then blow it open from the inside, small vandalisms and so forth. Soon she was on bank robberies and jewel heists, first being foiled by Dr. Quantum. The two of them fought many times with the Witch able to escape each time, if only by the skin of her teeth. Soon Dr. Quantum saw that she also used her power to defend spiritual seekers and centers as well as harass and destroy Golden Triscale holdings, faux spiritual places and televangists. He saw her dedication to her role and tried many times to get her to come with him to help others. She, still rebellious, said no each time, liking her freedom and her independence. Cathy, in the meantime, bought her house again, set herself up as a tarot reader and teacher and has visited Quantum Tower multiple times in her civilian identity. She has also started dating Quantum. Soon she learned that he knew who she was the whole time. They now share an intimate if somewhat strange relationship. He would pursue her if he could, but he can’t. She would never allow it to go to a permanent basis. She on the other hand has fallen for him. She wonders if the Water Witch could become a questor at some point but her criminal record prevents it. Powers and Abilities Powers Water Witch is able to move enormous volumes of water to do her will. Most commonly she uses them to blast like fire hoses and carry her aloft. She also rides waves of water with her bare feet, reaching 60 mph doing so. Her technique is not very subtle but she is learning how to cut with it, and create basic shapes. She has created bubbles inside water and used rushing walls of water as shields. While not a true water breather, she has been kept underwater for 17 minutes with no ill effects. Can walk across water. Abilities Besides being a good thief and revolutionary, she is a talented Tarot card reader, an expert in occult matters and alternative spirituality. She regularly engages in meditation and has remarkable control of her mind. Strength level Water Witch has the average strength of a woman her age who engages in moderate exercise. Weaknesses Her water witchery is limited to freestanding water. She cannot effect water molecules in objects or people. She can use fluids of mostly water, such as beverages, or even polluted water. It's generally assumed that the freestanding water has to be at least 75% water, but nothing has been proven. Paraphernalia Equipment: none of note Common Allies Water Witch has found few on either side of the hero/villain dynamic to work with. She has paired with other villains for certain jobs, like taking out polluters, or other ecoterrorism. More often, she isn't interested in the larger scheme of villainy. * Lord Quantum * Mammoth * Pixie & Trixie Common Enemies * Doctor Quantum * Amy Araziel * Sauriel * Sludge Trivia * Practicing Wiccan priestess * Has a greater following as a teacher than as a villain and fails to understand why. * Published 7 books on spirituality, mostly Wicca and Celtic religions. * Owns three cats, two dogs, and a salamander. * She absolutely refuses to work with Amy Araziel. * Has surprised Doctor Quantum in his bath, his pool, or anywhere she can be found lying in water. She thinks it's cute and a moniker. * As of now is quietly dating Doctor Quantum. It's a relationship they are trying to keep secret. Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Water Based powers Category:Unaffiliated Category:Metahuman Characters Category:Metahumans